The Dark Digidestine
by SandsofDawn
Summary: Davis has been "dead" for ten years. Now a new foe threatens both the Human and Digital world, leaving the Digi-destine to take care of him. But this foe may be more than what they can handle. VeryDark Davis. Batman the Dark Knight crossover


**The Dark Digidestine**

**by SandsofDawn  
**

**Now...I own nothing in this fic. All characters (and personalities) belong to their rightful owners. I'm just using them for the enjoyment of this fan based fiction. Please support the official release. **

**FIRST FANFICTION STORY EVER!  
**

**This fanfiction is devoted to the memory of Heath Ledger.**

**May he forever rest in peace.**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Davis paced around in the schools computer room with a knife in his hand. Only one computer in the room was turned on, the computer that the digi-destine used to enter the digital world. The digital world meant nothing to Davis at the moment nor the Digidestine that he called his friends for year. He hated them, every single one who claimed to be his friend. They were the reason for his pain and suffering. They were the reason that Veemon was dead and will never coming back. How did he die? Over a worthless encounter with the Mob. Ever since the world knew about the digi-destine and the digital world, the relied on a group of teenagers to keep balance between the two worlds. With peace came violence. As the evil digimon started making deals with the scum of the human world, the Digidestine were in charge of tracking them down since they were the only ones who could kill them.

Davis and Veemon were sent to investigate a small drug operation between the Mob and a few digimon. Of course, the information was way off from what it stated, leaving Davis and Veemon to fight off fifty digimon. Before a gangster could fire his machine gun at Davis during the battle, Veemon sacrificed him self and took a few bullets to the chest, killing the blue dragon. Thankfully back up arrived in time to save Davis and apprehend the mob and digimon. Davis would of preferred if they were just a few minutes late so that he would of died along side his friend that he loved like a brother. There was no hope of him coming back, he died at the hands of a human not a digimon, meaning that he was gone forever. No egg to come back in, no extra life, just gone.

"It's all their fault!" yelled Davis as he slammed his hand into the wall, "They should of known that he could never come back!"

He pulled out his digivice and looked at it as it laid there in his bloody hand. It was still blue just as the day he first got it. Remembering they he first meet Veemon also brought up the memory of all the people who used him during their fight fir the digital world. Anger boiled up inside him just at the thought of that worthless pieces of trash.

"Goodbye friends" hissed Davis and he turned around and put his digivice in front of the computer screen. A bright light engulfed him and was gone forever.

* * *

_10 years later_

"Good morning Ken," greeted TK as we walked into his and Ken's office. The two were working at the UWN, United World Nations, in Odaiba Japan for the past few years the two years dealing with case work between the human world and the Digital World. Tai and Izzy were at the main headquarters in America, making sure that other branches of the UWN were doing their part to keep the peace.

"Hey," was all the Ken said as he looked over his paper work.

"Still working on the Mob case?" asked T.k as he took a seat at his desk.

"Yea." said Ken. "We have the location of their banks that are holding their money. When Tai gets here tomorrow, we are all going to move in, seize the money, and hopefully take them down for good."

"Nice job Ken." congratulated T.K as he leaned back it his chair, tossing his digivice up in the air and catching it. " Perhaps you should take a break from this for just a few days to clear out your head. Maybe going with Kari and Yolie to visit Davis's grave might clear you head. Tomorrow marks his ten year anniversary in case you forgot."

"I do remember T.K." sighed Ken, " but I don't want to go to a grave with an empty coffin in it. We never even found his body. For all we know he can still be out there."

"I know." said T.K, " but he has to be dead. No one has seen him in years. I think Veemon's death kind of pushed him over the edge."

"You think?" Ken snapped, "Veemon meant the world to him. If only we were a little closer to him, maybe he would be here helping us."

"Relax man. I'm sorry." said TK as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a half dollar coin, "How about this; heads you go and go with your girlfriend to pay respect to Davis, tails you  
stay here and ponder about the Mob."

"Fine." said Ken. TK flicked the coin up in the air. As it hovered above them for a half a second before falling back down into TK's hand, Ken could of sworn that he saw only the heads of the coins as it spun in mid air. It came down and landed in T.K's palm with its head side up.

"I swear sometimes you make your own luck." said Ken as he got up from his chair and put on his gray detective coat.

"Tell Yolie that I said hi." said TK as he went to work on the stack of papers that were piling up on his desk.

"Will do TP." joked Ken as he headed to the door. "Good luck with the trial T.K. Hope you came bring that scumbag down."

"I will." said T.K. "For Davis."

* * *

Ken parked his car outside the Oboadia graveyard. As he got out of his car, he saw to people already inside the graveyard waiting for him. One was a tall twenty-five years old woman wearing coke bottle glasses and had long purple hair that was pulled back behind here. The other individual was also a woman that was shorter that the tall purple hair woman. She had an angle face with brown hair that only reached her shoulders, in her hand were a banquet of flowers. At their feet were to digimon, Gatomon and Hawkmon. Just when he was about to close the door, Wormmon jumped out of the car and landed next to Ken's feet.

"Good afternoon Ken." greeted the woman with the flowers.

"Same to you Kari." replied Ken. "Is this everyone who's going to show up today?"

"Sadly." said Yolie. "Cody and Armadilomon are in America with Izzy and Tai. TK is not coming?"

"He is going to the trial with Jun." said Ken.

"What happened to everyone?" asked Gatomon. "Is Davis just a memory to them now? After all of the things he has done for us, they just pushed the memory him to the back of their head."

"Everyone has moved on Gatomon." said Kari. "I'm sure that they are still thinking of him."

"But still, it would be great if they could come to pay their respect to him." said Ken as the group began to walk into the grave yard. As they passed through the graves, they chatted about their lives and how things were going. Kari and Gatomon were mostly in the digital world now a days, educating young digimon as they matured to their stronger form. Yolie and Hawkmon were visiting from their station in England, where they patrolled Europe for rouge digimon or anyone attempting to disrupt the two worlds. Walking towards Davis grave, Kari stopped in front of the two with a shocked look on her face. The flowers that were in her hand slowly slipped from her hand and fell to the ground.

"No." whispered Kari as she started to run to his grave. "NO!"

"Kari what is it?" yelled Ken as he, Yolie and the two digimon ran behind her. When Kari reached the grave, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the grave.

"Who would want to do this?" she cried as Gatomon tried to comfort her master. Ken looked at the grave with a pale face, reading what has mixed in or wrote over the words that were already craved speech on the grave.

_Here lies Davis S. Motamiya __**-HA HA HA**_

_A brave __**fool**__ who loved his __**worthless **__friends._

_His loved ones will __always remember him and all the heroic actions he has done __**-LIES!**_

_May he __**never**__ rest in peace __**so long as his "friends" claim to "love" him**_

Ken looked at the grave for a few second before turning his attention to a rectangular object on the ground next to the grave. Bending over to pick it up he saw that it was a playing card, a joker card.

"WHY!" screamed Kari as more tears began to stream down her face like a water fall.

Unaware to them, there was someone standing below a tree that over looked the graveyard. He wore a purple suit along with purple slacks. Under his suit was a green vest on top of a light blue stripped long sleeve collared shirt. His lavender hair that was mixed with green hair dye now touched his shoulder . His entire face was painted white except for his black eye sockets and a red bloody smile that was painted on his scars that extended from the corners of his lips to half way up his cheek. As he stood there watching Kari cry on his so called grave, he laughed to himself at the sight of her .

"Why so serious?" hissed Davis as he began to walk away from the tree, disappearing into shadows.

* * *

**Ok, well...how did I do for my first chapter of this story? Please review and those of you guys who want to point out the errors I made, please do.  
**


End file.
